Various systems are known for dual operation of functional systems such as braking systems, acceleration systems, clutching systems and so forth. One particular application of dual operator systems is for the control of braking systems in educational driving vehicles in which a passenger-teacher instructs a driver-student to drive, and in which, for safety's sake, provision is made for overriding the driver-student operation of the braking system in order to prevent accidents.
Sometimes students will panic and freeze on the brake, and the instructor may have a try to insert his foot on his auxiliary brake pedal to try to reverse the braking operation. This is awkward and time consuming and thus dangerous.
Dual braking mechanisms for motor vehicles are known in which a braking apparatus or braking pedal in a vehicle can be operated selectively by a student or instructor, or by a driver or his passenger. These systems can be operated by use of an intermediate rod, a hydraulic system, a flexible cable or other means.
However, when an auxiliary braking pedal is provided on the passenger side, the auxiliary braking pedal must be secured to vehicle by means of drilling the dashboard or floorboard, thereby damaging the vehicle. Consequently, the auxiliary braking pedal cannot be easily moved between vehicles. In addition, the mounting of the auxiliary braking pedal causes holes or the like remain after the auxiliary braking pedal has been removed. Further, economic loss occurs to the automobile owner (whether that entity be a dealer or private person) from directing labor and time to such effort and from the state and value of the vehicle, after such damage.
It would, therefore, be beneficial to provide an auxiliary braking pedal which does not need to be mounted to the vehicle, allowing for the previously nonexistent mobility of the auxiliary braking pedal between vehicles, as well. It would also be beneficial to provide an auxiliary braking pedal which does not cause economic loss occurs to the automobile owner from directing labor and time to mounting and unmounting the auxiliary brake and from the diminished state and value of the vehicle after the auxiliary braking pedal has been used.